Dental materials are often provided in packages that are designed to facilitate preparation and/or application of the materials in a dentist's practice. Flowable dental materials are for example often provided in dropper bottles which allow the material to be dispensed in droplets so that a desired amount can be easily metered by a user.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,145 discloses a dropper bottle assembly with a dispensing closure which can be secured to the bottle. The dispensing closure has a dropper spout and a separate cap for closing the spout. The cap is pivotally fixed at the dispensing closure for opening and reclosing the spout. The dropper bottle further has a locking mechanism for locking the cap closed on the spout.
Although a variety of different packages are used in dentistry that may provide advantages in certain respects there is still a need for a package that is easy to use, relatively inexpensive, and provides relatively long shelf life for the material contained. Further there is a need particularly for a dropper bottle which can be manufactured and/or filled using existing equipment, but which provides certain handling advantages for a user and which is available at a relatively low price.